


Cafetería

by naol



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naol/pseuds/naol





	Cafetería

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgettheghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettheghosts/gifts).



  
  



End file.
